Par Athéna !
by Manuka
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'aux Enfers que la vie quotidienne est trépidante, les Chevaliers peuvent en témoigner. Recueil de drabbles.


Pidop tout le monde :) Voici un petit recueil de drabbles, mais qui cette fois se situent au Sanctuaire ! Ils sont sur mon ordi depuis déjà un bon moment, alors je me décide enfin à les sortir au grand jour ! En espérant que ça vous plaise...

**Disclaimer** : je doute que les personnages soient à un prix abordable ; quand bien même, je suis du côté obscur de la force, alors les Chevaliers ne risquent presque rien avec moi... J'ai bien dit presque.

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et ses encouragements ! Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! :D

* * *

**Pour un sourire **

Personnages : DM x Mu

Deathmask est quelqu'un de redoutable et de redouté, à raison du reste. Après tout, rien que sa passion morbide des têtes humaines dont il se sert pour décorer son temple ferait tiquer n'importe qui, même un imbécile –la preuve vivante en est Pégase. Mais sa passion pour elles s'est atténuée, au grand plaisir de ses collègues qui peuvent à présent passer dans son temple sans écrabouiller des faces décomposées avec un bruit de succion.

C'est que l'Italien s'est rendu compte que les grimaces de douleur et de terreur de ses victimes ne valaient pas un seul des sourires de Mu.

* * *

**Comment dit-on déjà ? **

Personnages : Shion + Camus

Le Pope a un problème. Pas très important en soi, en fait il s'agit plus d'une désagréable inconnue dans son existence, mais qui le taraude et finit par le rendre exécrable. C'est ainsi qu'il fait appel à Camus, l'un des Chevaliers les plus érudits du Sanctuaire, certain qu'il pourra lui venir en aide. Le Français se présente donc à son supérieur hiérarchique, qui voit son arrivée comme le salut de sa conscience perturbée par ce qu'il a entendu quelques jours auparavant :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Grand Pope ?

-Que veut dire « kiffer » exactement ? »

* * *

**Une question de goût **

Personnages : Saga + Ayoros (Kanon x Rhadamanthe)

Saga pense que les goûts étranges de son cadet sont certainement la conséquence de son enfermement au cap Sounion. Témoin des réflexions de son ami, Ayoros n'a pu que contredire son camarade : après des années à survivre aux poissons et fruits de mer, les frites, pizza et autres nourritures bien grasses devaient lui paraître bien plus alléchantes. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard noir de Saga posé sur le paquet de Darjeeling que le Sagittaire comprend : Kanon a encore filé rejoindre Rhadamanthe aux Enfers, ne laissant comme preuve de son passage qu'une boîte du thé préféré du Juge.

* * *

**Des conséquences du chocolat **

Personnages : Camus x Milo

Pour la première fois de son existence, le Chevalier se retrouve cloué au lit avec une indigestion absolument atroce. Son amant, à ses côtés, veille sur lui avec l'expression d'une mère poule acharnée.

« Je suis désolé mon Camus ! se désole le Scorpion. Si seulement je n'avais pas suivi l'idée d'Aphrodite…

-Milo, tais-toi. »

Non, Camus ne veut plus entendre parler de ça. Une indigestion au chocolat… Tout ça parce que Milo, dans un souci d'activité sexuelle plus élaborée qu'à l'ordinaire, s'est enduit le corps de Nutella pour lui faire plaisir en apprenant que le Français raffolait de cacao.

* * *

**De l'art de trouver le mot juste **

Personnages : Aiolia + Marine

Tournant comme un lion en cage dans son temple avec une expression presque désespérée peinte sur le visage, Aiolia cherche avec acharnement ce qu'il pourrait bien dire en se retrouvant en sa présence après une si longue absence. A ses côtés, la jeune femme tente de l'aider :

« Sincèrement, Aiolia, tu te compliques trop.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, proteste-t-il. Si je lui dis _grand frère_ alors qu'il est plus petit que moi, ça va le vexer, et si je ne dis rien il le sera encore plus…

-Si tu lui disais simplement que tu l'aimes ? »

* * *

**Parce qu'on ne change pas un Italien **

Personnages : Ors

Assis dans son fauteuil avec fatalité, Shion regarde les chevaliers d'Or parler tous en même temps de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. En tout cas, pas des motifs de leur réunion, non. Il en vient à regretter l'époque pas si lointaine où il coulait des jours tranquilles, plongé dans la glace et le néant des Enfers.

« Stop ! Si quelqu'un à quelque chose d'utile à dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » fulmine-t-il.

Une main se lève, goguenarde, et le Pope sait qu'il va regretter ce que le Cancer s'apprête à dire :

« Pastas ! »*

* * *

**Un travail consciencieux en vaut deux **

Personnages : Seiya + Shiryu

Pégase sait que son meilleur ami a un goût très prononcé pour le travail bien fait. Son camarade porte en effet une admiration sans bornes pour les détails, parfois –souvent- insignifiants. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre un rapport à Saori, le Chinois est toujours bon dernier à donner ses papiers, corrigeant sans relâche la moindre tournure de phrase mal faite.

Non, Seiya ne comprend pas l'intérêt de ce genre de choses. Et Shiryu n'a pas le cœur à lui dire que ce ne sont pas ses rapports qu'il corrige ainsi avec application, mais les siens. Le Japonais se vexerait… Encore.

* * *

**Des bienfaits des aménagements **

Personnages : Saori + Ikki

Le Phénix a pourtant tout fait pour éviter ce genre de taches, portant l'art de l'esquive fulgurante à son apogée. Mais cette fois-ci, les autres bronzes étant tous en mission à l'autre bout de la Terre, c'est à lui qu'est revenu l'immense honneur d'accompagner Saori au Sanctuaire, afin qu'elle puisse préparer les rénovations prévues depuis déjà quelques siècles mais qui, faute de fonds suffisants, ont chaque fois été reportés.

Et voir le visage décomposé du Pope lorsque Saori lui explique que l'entrepreneur en bâtiments lui propose une remise sur les piscines d'intérieur est une douce récompense à sa journée perdue.

* * *

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut **

Personnages : Mu + Milo

« Tu peux bien me le dire, hein Mu ? Depuis le temps que les ragots font leur petit bout de chemin, on aimerait bien savoir qui a gagné ou pas, tu comprends. »

Le pauvre Bélier ne peut que regarder son camarade avec un air… Oui, un air blasé. Il est vrai que des paris tournent, surtout maintenant que lui et Deathmask ont commencé à se fréquenter un peu plus que ce que deux compagnons d'armes ne font en temps ordinaires. Mais comment faire comprendre à Milo que lui non plus ne connaît pas le prénom de l'Italien ?

* * *

**L'attrait du printemps **

Personnage : Aphrodite

Le jeune homme, comme évidemment chacun le sait, cultive la beauté sous toutes ses formes aussi bien culinaires que vestimentaires, et c'est d'ailleurs vers lui que se tournent tous ses camarades sans exception pour avoir droit à des conseils avisés et diablement sexys. Perfection atteinte aussi avec ses roses. Car bien qu'elles soient d'abord des armes contre ses ennemis –pardon, ceux de sa déesse bien aimée- elles sont aussi pour lui un fabuleux moyen de s'exprimer. Voir toutes ces couleurs fantastiques se révéler enfin après l'hiver le comblait d'une joie intense.

Que son allergie au pollen rendait malheureusement caduque.

* * *

*Oui, c'est bien une référence à Hétalia x) Niniel Kirkland, si tu passes par ici, sache que je compatis... Tu me passeras ta sonnerie de sms ? :D


End file.
